recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Some more...
Strawberry Pie One quarter cup water 3 Tbsp. cornstarch One half cup sugar Juice of 1 lemon 6 - 8 cups fresh strawberries, you can slice the large ones and leave the small ones whole 1 9-inch graham cracker pie crust Whipped topping Combine water and cornstarch and mix until dissolved. Heat a large saucepan and add sugar and lemon juice and stir until sugar is melted. Add water and cornstarch mixture and stir until mixture starts to thicken. Add strawberries for just a couple of minutes. Pour into pie shell and chill for 3 hours or more. Serve with whipped topping. Cobb Salad 1 head iceberg lettuce 6 cups spring greens 2 hard-boiled eggs, chopped 2 large tomatoes, chopped 2 avocados, peeled, pitted and diced 2 cups cooked chicken or turkey breasts, diced 2 cups cheddar cheese, grated One third cup bacon bits Combine all ingredients in a large bowl and toss. Drizzle with dressing just before serving. Spinach, Black Bean and Corn Quesadillas with Pico de Gallo 1 Tbsp. olive oil 1 15-oz. can black beans, drained 1 10-oz. package spinach, thawed 1 cup frozen corn, thawed One quarter cup fresh cilantro, chopped 1 tsp. ground cumin 6 - 8 flour tortillas 2 cups cheddar and Monterey Jack cheeses, grated Heat olive oil in a skillet and add black beans, spinach, corn, cilantro and cumin. Cook for several minutes. Spoon onto one half of each flour tortilla and sprinkle with cheese. Fold over and place back in skillet over low heat just long enough to melt cheese. Slice in half and serve with Pico de Gallo. Pico de Gallo 2 cups Roma tomatoes, chopped 1 small onion, chopped One quarter cup fresh cilantro, chopped 2 serrano or jalapeno chiles, seeded and chopped 1 clove garlic, minced One third cup Mexican beer 1 Tbsp. fresh lime juice Salt to taste Combine all ingredients and mix well. SPICED APPLE NUT CAKE Makes 10 servings Preparation time: 25 minutes Cooking time: about 35 to 40 minutes 2 tablespoons butter 2 tablespoons sugar 3 medium peeled and thinly sliced Granny Smith apples, about 4 cups 3 tablespoons maple syrup, divided 1 (9-ounce) package yellow cake mix (such as Jiffy) 1 egg 1/2 cup cold water 2 teaspoons cinnamon 1/2 cup coarsely chopped toasted walnuts Light whipped cream for garnish In a large nonstick skillet, heat butter and sugar on medium-high until sugar begins to turn golden. Add apples; cook and stir 5 to 7 minutes until tender and just beginning to brown. Remove from heat. Heat oven to 350 degrees. Coat an 8-inch round baking pan with cooking spray. Drizzle bottom of pan with 2 tablespoons maple syrup. Arrange half the apple slices in a circular pattern to cover bottom. Meanwhile, prepare cake mix as directed using egg and water, mixing in cinnamon (see Note). Fold in walnuts. Spoon half the batter carefully over apple slices in pan; smooth into an even layer. Top with remaining apple slices and then remaining batter. Bake 35 to 40 minutes or until the center springs back when gently pressed. Cool on wire rack 10 minutes; loosen edge and invert onto serving plate. Drizzle remaining 1 tablespoon maple syrup over top. Serve warm. Garnish with whipped cream. NOTE: If using another brand of cake mix, follow directions on that package. Contributed by: * Indiancuisineandculture Y-Group Category:Indiancuisineandculture